La poupée au kimono
by Nami Himura
Summary: [Oneshot] Je voudrais que tu me regardes comme je t'ai toujours regardé. Même si je ne suis qu'une poupée. A quoi songe Hinata, un soir, au bord de l'eau ?


**Titre :** La poupée au kimono

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que la chanson.

**Rating : **K+

**Notes :** La chanson est tirée de Fruits Basket, et je n'ai fait que traduire de français à anglais.

**Dédicace** : A ma Petite Sœur. A ma Bouchou.

Hey ma LilyB, un gros bisou pour toi tu l'as mérité !

Allez, on the fic !

* * *

Elle était assise au bord de l'eau. La lune était seul témoin de sa solitude, et éclairait la scène de sa pâle lumière.

Son kimono mauve flottait dans le vent léger du crépuscule.

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'ici. En temps normal, elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit.

Ses yeux, assombris, n'exprimaient plus la tendresse et la douceur habituelles.

Aussi pure et blanche que la neige, mais aussi sombre et ténébreuse que la nuit. Si pure que l'on n'aurait pas voulu la toucher, de peur de la souiller. Si blanche que l'on eut cru un esprit.

Mais si belle.

Si sombre et si taciturne, avec ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Et à présent, dans la morsure froide de la nuit, elle laissait s'échapper de ses yeux magnifiques, des gouttes translucides, tête baissée, les mains jointes sur son kimono.

Hinata ne pleurait jamais. Mais là, personne ne la regardait, alors on pourrait continuer à dire d'elle qu'elle ne versait jamais de larmes.

Ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de retenir ses pleurs. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer au domicile des Hyuuga. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer au village. Elle n'avait pas envie de renoncer. Et elle n'avait même pas envie d'être là.

Hinata se tordait les mains de douleur.

Il ne l'aimait pas, et, au fond, elle le savait. Il ne l'aimait que comme une petite sœur, à savoir qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

_Nagai nagai sakamichi no tochuu de tsumazuite_

_Itai nani ka ga kirete mou arukenai_

_Très long est ce chemin, ce chemin dangereux,_

_Une chose me blesse et j'ai du mal à continuer._

_Jamais_… Ce mot était une lame qui perçait son cœur. Il ne le lui avait pas dit, bien sûr. Malgré son indélicatesse, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais elle le savait trop bien.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, un petit sourire de tristesse et de nostalgie. «_Hinata chan ! Pourquoi tes yeux sont blancs ? Pourquoi ? » _Avait il dit lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. _« Je… Je ne sais pas… »_ Avait elle répondu_. « Je sais, je sais ! C'est parce que quand tu es née, il y a de la neige qui est tombée dedans ! » _

Elle s'affaissa sur elle-même, étouffant et ravalant ses sanglots. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ne l'aimait il pas ? Pourquoi ne la regardait il jamais ? Pourquoi tous ses efforts avaient ils été vains ? Si elle avait tant pris sur elle, c'était pour lui !

Mais il n'y était pour rien, le pauvre. L'amour ne se commande pas, et Hinata ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir.

_Tsumasaki tachi mitai na hibi demo itsuka kitto_

_Tsuyoku naritai to miageru sora wa takaku_

_Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, guettant quelque chose chaque jour,_

_Un jour sûrement, _

_Ce ciel changeant que je regarde deviendra ma force._

Hinata leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles s'allumaient une à une, et les dernières teintes mauves disparaissaient pour laisser place à la nuit plus sombre, obscure. Calme.

Elle trouverait certainement la force de se relever. Mais pas tout de suite. Elle avait encore le droit de rester là, à pleurer son amour perdu. Celui qu'elle admirait tant.

Bien sûr, c'était un peu insensé de continuer à l'aimer, mais Hinata ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle s'y accrochait comme une enfant aux jupes de sa mère. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Ca ferait sûrement encore plus mal. Oui, elle pleurerait certainement plus.

Hinata joignit les mains en soupirant. La vie était ainsi faite. Les peines, les joies, les accidents, les heureux événements… L'amour aussi. Et il fallait aussi les vivre, ces peines, pour devenir plus forte.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à être aussi triste. Aussi abattue. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'il lui brisait atrocement le cœur. C'était avec sa bonne humeur naturelle qu'il la saluait le matin. Et elle avait toujours les yeux pleins de larmes.

Au fond, il avait raison : il voulait cicatriser cette blessure très vite. Et il savait qu'en jouant la carte de la tristesse, elle aurait pleuré encore plus.

Hinata lui en était reconnaissante. Finalement, il pensait à elle, de loin.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'oublier. Non. Il devait rester dans son cœur pour l'empêcher d'oublier que l'amour fait mal.

Ce sera… un sceau.

La nuit s'étendait sur Konoha. Une nuit d'encre, avec un croissant de lune et quelques étoiles. Hinata était une enfant de la nuit. Ténébreuse, recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais déversant pourtant une foule de choses autour d'elle.

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo fui ni watashi o tamesu_

_Mou ikudo koeta darou_

_Hitori nakiakashita yoake_

_Il y a toujours de la joie, il y a toujours de la tristesse, _

_Mais je ne sais jamais m'y préparer,_

_Je sais que je dois continuer._

_Seule, je pleure jusqu'à ce que l'aube arrive._

Elle essuya ses larmes de sa manche de kimono. C'était son cousin Neji qui l'avait fait faire pour elle, lors de son dernier anniversaire. Cette fois ci, elle avait pleuré de joie.

« Hinata » lui avait il dit « Tu ne dois pas oublier que nous t'aimons, même si nous ne te le disons pas. Il y a plein de gens qui t'aiment. »

Ses pleurs avaient redoublé, d'ailleurs, mettant Neji dans l'embarras, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'empêcher de pleurer.

Mais ce jour là… Le jour où elle avait rassemblé son courage pour tout dire… Aujourd'hui… Elle n'avait pas pleuré devant lui.

« Naruto-kun, il faut… il faut que je te dise… »

« Quoi donc, Hinata chan ? »

« Je… Je t'… Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Naruto-kun ! Depuis longtemps… »

« Ah… Hinata-chan, je… je suis désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, car… J'aime toujours Sakura tu comprends…. »

Et le monde s'était écroulé sous ses pieds.

« Je… Comprends. Pardon de t'avoir pris ton temps. » Avait elle achevé, tête baissée, avant de faire volte face pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de la retenir, et elle lui en savait gré.

Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Naruto était un vrai petit démon, plein d'énergie, surexcité, souriant et riant tout le temps. La gaieté émanait de lui. Et puis, ses cheveux blonds soleil et sa peau hâlée affirmaient qu'il était un enfant de l'été. Hinata, avec sa peau couleur de lune, ses cheveux couleur de nuit, son mutisme habituel, sa timidité et son renfermement sur elle-même, était une enfant de la nuit.

Pas faite pour lui.

Mais elle l'aimait…

Le jour et la nuit ne se complétaient ils pas ?

_Chiisa na kesshin kurikaeshi aruite yuku no_

_Harahara to yuki no mau michi mo haru ni wa hana_

_Avec un peu de détermination, je pourrai continuer à avancer,_

_Même si ma tête me fait mal, et que la neige recouvre la route,_

_Les fleurs du printemps reviendront encore une fois._

Hinata se leva, faisant bruisser doucement les longues manches de son kimono mauve si joli. A petits pas, elle marchait le long de la rivière, au milieu des bambous.

Elle se sentait mieux après avoir pleuré. Ca faisait du bien.

Il fallait l'attendre. L'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie. Alors elle attendrait qu'il la remarque et qu'il lui dise « Je n'aime que toi. » Ce jour viendrait, si elle était patiente. L'amour était, pour Hinata, une chose très rationnelle et nette. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir, elle aimait Naruto, elle l'attendrait jusqu'à ce que le contraire lui soit prouvé. Jusqu'à ce qu'aucun espoir ne lui soit permis.

L'espoir…

_« Tu sais, Hinata, tu ne dois pas avoir peur des autres. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, et te faire accepter telle que tu es. »_

_« Mais, Naruto-kun, je suis bien trop faible pour… »_

_« Sottises, Hinata, le courage tout le monde en a, la volonté aussi ! Tu peux montrer que tu es forte ! Tu l'as déjà fait… Tu es une chic fille Hinata ! »_

_« Ah… Mais, je… »_

_« J'aurai bien aimé tomber amoureux de toi ! J'envie ton petit ami ! »_

Hinata sourit tristement à cette pensée. C'était il y a un an déjà. L'avait il aimé ? Etait il prêt à lui avouer quelque chose ? Toujours est il que son cœur s'était serré ce jour là. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire.

_Kizutsukeau hi ga aru keredo demo heiki_

_Hontou wa dare mo ga yasashikute motomeatteru_

_Souvent, je pense à cette funeste journée mais ça ira._

_Je chercherai une personne au cœur pur._

Bien sûr, Hinata n'était pas non plus une fille sans histoire. Elle avait eu quelques prétendants. Kiba en tête. Le jeune maître chien lui avait démontré très clairement qu'elle lui plaisait. Et ce n'était pour déplaire à Hinata. Toutes les filles sont flattées lorsqu'on leur fait une déclaration. Surtout que Kiba avait vraiment fait ça dans les règles. Elle avait beaucoup rougi sur le coup. Elle eut un petit rire discret. Kiba et elle ne se ressemblaient vraiment pas non plus.

Seulement, Kiba était très jaloux. Et Hinata ne sachant pas mentir, elle lui avait avoué aimer Naruto. Il s'était mis en rogne, parce que Naruto n'aimait pas Hinata et qu'il la rendait malheureuse de ce fait. La jeune Hyuuga eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir son ancien coéquipier d'aller « casser la figure à ce bon à rien d'Uzumaki »… En y repensant, Kiba avait fait beaucoup pour elle.

Et ç'avait été très dur de lui dire non.

Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce que ressentait Naruto au moment d'exprimer son refus. Dire « non » est toujours tellement difficile, on a toujours peur de blesser son ami.

Kiba avait était merveilleux ce jour là. Il avait lancé un grand sourire à Hinata avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras, parce que c'était elle qui pleurait…

Quelle faible elle faisait. Pleurer, pleurer… C'était bien beau, mais qu'y gagnait elle ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres vermeilles.

C'était une nuit chaude, presque étouffante. Hinata desserra la ceinture du kimono, avant de l'enlever délicatement, le lisser et le poser avec douceur sur une branche basse.

Entièrement nue, elle éprouva l'envie de se glisser dans l'eau de la rivière. Ce qu'elle fit.

L'eau était fraîche, mais elle lui faisait du bien. Hinata avait chaud. Et la morsure de l'eau froide la ravivait, comme le sel sur une plaie.

Le froid, la solitude, la neige… Des mots qui lui allaient si bien. Elle avait toujours l'air joyeuse, souriante, heureuse. Sans histoires. Sans problèmes. On avait toujours l'impression qu'elle allait se briser entre vos mains, si vous n'y faisiez pas attention. Une petite poupée dont le cœur était de verre…

_Kanashikute kanashikute kokoro chigiresou na yoru_

_Sore demo nao shinjite miru_

_Hosoi kibou tsunaide_

_Tristement, tristement, mon cœur se brise durant la nuit,_

_Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire en ce que je cherche,_

_De tous mes fragiles espoirs._

Hinata signifiait pourtant « Endroit ensoleillé »… Mais elle ne rayonnait pas. Elle ne brillait pas devant celui qu'elle aimait. Hinata avait beau être un soleil, c'était un soleil éteint. Nocturne. Ténébreux. Pourtant, Kiba lui avait dit qu'elle était remplie de sentiments qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

Mais elle ne se voyait que comme une petite poupée fade. Qu'on jetterait parce qu'elle est sans intérêt.

Hinata était pourtant une personne adorable, prête à tout pour les autres, si gracieuse et douce, tendre, gentille, jolie… Mais elle refusait de l'admettre, tant que _lui_ ne lui avait pas dit. Elle pouvait l'entendre mille fois de la bouche de Kiba mais ça ne remplacerait jamais les mots de Naruto. Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé, comme déconcertée par sa propre obstination. Mais après tout, qui lui avait appris à ne jamais renoncer ? A toujours relever la tête ?

_Laisse moi continuer de t'admirer dans l'ombre, Naruto-kun. Permets moi de t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu me voies. S'il te plaît._

Hinata s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau avec délectation. A 16 ans, elle était devenue bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais espéré. Elle rivalisait avec Sakura, et son cousin Neji s'entraînait avec elle toutes les semaines. Elle était devenue très forte, pour lui. Même si, quelque part, c'était un peu pour elle aussi. Pour qu'elle puisse s'aimer un peu plus.

Ce qu'Hinata Hyuuga ignorait, c'était qu'avant de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un, il fallait s'aimer soi-même. Et elle ne s'acceptait pas assez.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène, les libérant de la pince qui les retenait. Ils avaient poussé depuis ses 12 ans. Ils glissèrent lentement sur ses épaules jusque dans l'eau.

Il fallait qu'elle devienne plus forte. C'était une autre sorte de combat, somme toute. Elle avait gagné en puissance, c'était vrai. Mais pas en assurance. Son cœur était vulnérable, et elle en prenait douloureusement conscience ce soir. Cette blessure lui permettrait d'avancer. De devenir encore plus forte. De faire face aux aléas de la vie. Elle ne tomberait pas, cette fois. Ou bien, si elle tombait, elle se relèverait avec force et détermination.

_Koraete mo koraete mo ochiru namida nara ii no_

_Ame ga furu hageshiku furu_

_Subete o nagashiteku_

_Mes souhaits se réaliseront, mes souhaits se réaliseront, _

_Même si mes larmes coulent, ça ira,_

_Même si la pluie tombe violemment,_

_Toute cette pluie coule sur le sol._

Hinata nageait à présent, et un grand sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres pleines. L'espoir était toujours là, finalement. Elle était aveugle. Tellement aveugle. Ce n'était pas en baissant la tête que Naruto allait la remarquer, mais en avançant toujours la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres. _Il faut être forte pour survivre en ce monde_, finit elle par se dire.

Après sa chute, elle se sentait prête pour un nouveau départ. Prête à se lever fièrement en assumant son amour et son statut. Et, comme pour se le prouver à elle-même, elle se dressa dans l'eau, mit ses mains en porte voix, et appela :

« Naruto-kuuuuun ! Je t'aime ! Je n'aime que toi ! »

…Avant d'éclater de rire, un rire pur, cristallin, encore un peu timide. Mais un rire franc, soulagé, dénué de toute tensions, un rire libérateur qu'expérimentait Hinata. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Tellement de bien.

Peut être l'avait il entendu. Peut être pas. Après tout, sa voix ne portait pas si loin… Mais qui sait. Elle sortit de l'eau et s'étendit sur l'herbe le temps de sécher un peu.

Hinata Hyuuga était décidément une enfant de la nuit. Elle était éteinte le jour, fermée, et voilà qu'elle s'épanouissait une fois le soir venu. Elle soupira de bonheur, et ferma les yeux, un tendre sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Ca faisait tellement de bien de pleurer, et de crier ce qu'on avait sur le cœur. Place à l'espoir, se disait elle.

Quand on a seize ans, on est encore trop emmêlé dans les fils de la vie, on ne regarde pas vraiment où on met les pieds. On trébuche, on tombe et on se relève. Parfois, on a beaucoup de mal à se relever. On pleure, on rit, on passe de l'un à l'autre sans savoir comment. C'est dur d'avoir seize ans, parfois… Il faut accepter de tomber, d'avoir mal… Il faut prendre ce chemin, parce qu'il n'y en a pas de plus facile. Il n'y a pas de secret.

_Il faut toujours persévérer, Hinata. Toujours. Tes efforts seront récompensés, même si tu es la seule à le voir._

_Ikiru no wa kurushii no onaji kurai suteki na no_

_Ima o koete koko o koete_

_Mata waratte misete_

_Même si continuer d'avancer me fait mal,_

_Une telle tristesse est merveilleuse,_

_Passant par là aujourd'hui,_

_Pour voir ton sourire à nouveau._

Demain, elle regarderait Naruto avec un grand sourire. Et lui, il lui décochera le sien, petit rayon de soleil de Konoha. Et elle répondra mentalement qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur. Il pourra peut être l'entendre… S'il écoute bien.

Hinata sait qu'elle doit continuer à avancer. Cette tristesse d'être repoussée finalement, elle allait la garder pour elle, au fond de son cœur. Et elle resterait Hinata, souriante et douce. Personne ne saurait quelles larmes elle a versé. Pour son sourire. Pour le sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Pour lui. Et pour les autres. Parce qu'Hinata aime son village. Même si ce soir, elle reste là car elle n'a toujours pas envie de rentrer.

Elle ferma les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent lascivement en un doux sourire empreint de tendresse.

Elle ne put pas voir cette ombre s'approcher d'elle et caresser son visage endormi.

L'ombre prit le kimono suspendu et, profitant quelques instants de sa douceur, en recouvrit la jeune fille. Se ravisant, il ôta également sa veste et la déposa sur elle pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

La silhouette s'agenouilla auprès d'Hinata, et poussa un soupir prononcé. Il regrettait ce moment où il lui avait menti. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé ce courage au fond de lui-même, pour lui dire « je t'aime ».

Finalement, celui qui n'avait pas de courage, c'était bien lui. Les épaules de la silhouette s'affaissèrent, et il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il n'était pas vraiment doué non plus en ce qui concernait l'amour.

L'ombre passa et repassa sa main dans les cheveux de la belle endormie. Son rire cristallin et son cri d'amour lui avaient vrillé le cœur. Ainsi elle n'abandonnerait pas… Elle était donc bien plus courageuse que lui. Dire qu'elle admirait son soi-disant courage… Il faisait piètre figure à côté d'elle.

Demain, il trouverait le courage de tout lui dire. Ce ne serait peut être pas facile à entendre, ce sera sûrement maladroit mais il le fallait.

Avant de laisser derrière lui la jeune Hyuuga, l'ombre posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue si douce.

_« Pardonne moi Hinata, je suis maladroit avec ça… »_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo sono te ni dakishimete yukeru_

_Il y a toujours de la joie, je continuerai toujours à tenir ces mains._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hinata ouvrit les yeux lentement. Le chant des oiseaux l'avait agréablement éveillée. Avec délectation, elle s'étira, se rappelant au fur et à mesure ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle sentit alors la douce étoffe du kimono sur elle. Surprise, elle se redressa, faisant glisser une veste de couleur orange qui était posé par-dessus le vêtement.

La jeune fille avait envie de croire à un rêve. Mais la veste était bien là, sur elle. Portant _son _odeur si particulière. Et en la respirant profondément, la berçant presque dans ses bras, Hinata eut envie d'y croire. Encore une fois.

Ré-enfilant son kimono, elle réajusta ses cheveux et en quelques minutes, elle rejoignait le village en toute hâte. Le trouver. Il fallait le trouver.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto attendait, assis sur cette balançoire qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il attendait, ou plutôt, il flânait, car il n'avait personne à attendre. Hinata ne viendrait certainement pas… Elle a dû se sentir blessée qu'il joue avec ses sentiments d'une telle façon.

Il était décidément maladroit.

« Naruto…kun ? »

Il leva les yeux, ébloui par le soleil.

C'était….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un peu tremblante, elle lui rendit sa veste avec un petit sourire timide. Et puis soudain, mettant de côté sa peur habituelle, laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un vrai sourire. Après tout, c'était plus facile que des mots.

Et, dans le dernier rayon du soleil flamboyant, Hinata tendit sa main blanche vers Naruto. Plongeant son regard couleur de neige dans celui couleur d'eau du jeune homme, elle attendit une réponse. Une réponse qu'elle espérait depuis si longtemps.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hinata-chan ? »

Il n'osait pas vraiment y croire. Elle, devant lui ? Son kimono mal ajusté, ses cheveux défaits, ses joues rougies et son sourire… Si différent. Naruto regarda sa main tendue. Un seul geste. Un seul geste à faire. Alors…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et lorsque les doigts de Naruto se refermèrent sur sa main couleur de lune, Hinata entra dans la lumière.

Owari.

* * *

Voilà, il m'a donné du mal, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! 


End file.
